Phlox paniculata. 
xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Summer Perennial Phlox (Phlox paniculata), referred to by the varietal named xe2x80x98Little Princess.xe2x80x99
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. However, the following combination of traits has been repeatedly observed to be firmly fixed in asexually-propagated progeny and is determined to comprise the basic characteristics of this invention. Asexual propagation has been accomplished by division of the original plant, stem cuttings, and root cuttings and has shown that the unique characteristics of this variety are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. Asexual propagation has been accomplished at a nursery in Zwaanshock, Netherlands and at a greenhouse in Cumming, Ga. Rooting takes about 30 days during the spring season under normal conditions.
The new plant of my invention was obtained by crossing two unreleased nonpatented Phlox paniculata plants having the respective designation 90.44.02 and 90.44.06. I was particularly attracted to this plant because of its unique flower color. Plants of this new variety differ from the parental varieties by being more compact than either parental variety and having a different flower color than the female (seed) parent.
The following characteristics, alone or in combination, distinguish xe2x80x98Little Princessxe2x80x99 from other known Summer Perennial Phlox varieties: very short plant habit; resistance to powdery mildew; thick, leathery, dark green leaves; distinctive pink flowers that do not fade in color; long blooming period continuously from midsummer through the fall; excellent garden performance and good weather tolerance; excellent container plant because of its short habit.